


Lingers On Me Now

by violetchachkii



Series: Baby Steps [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Riding, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: Yuri has been waiting years for him to finally present as an alpha. Both his body and Otabek's scarf have a different idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a shameless fic of Yuri going through his first heat. Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

Yuri sighed in relief as he released his tumbleweed of blond hair from its band. He had it piled on top of his head while he and Otabek were out skating together. It was nice to finally have it loose. He shook out the long locks, which after three years had grown to reach the small of his back. He didn’t want to cut it and Otabek said that he liked it long, so that’s how he kept it. There was something inherently freeing about it.

As the skater allowed his hair to fall behind his back, he shrugged off his coat and his gloves. Otabek wasn’t far behind him, hanging his coat and scarf gingerly on the hooks beside the door. Meanwhile, Yuri tossed his things on the floor, not worried about causing a mess. It was his apartment after all.

Otabek stepped back from his things, making sure they were placed in a way that they wouldn’t fall and turned to Yuri. The younger skater yawned and stretched, revealing a small patch of skin where his shirt rode up. He didn’t notice the way his friend swallowed at the sight. Yuri was too tired to notice anything like that.

“I think I’m going to take a shower,” Otabek said, clearing his throat. Yuri nodded, though part of him was disappointed. Whenever Otabek skated, his strong alpha scent became even more detectable to Yuri. He loved it and a shower would wash that away. The only upside was that it was _his_ shower. Otabek would be using _his_ soap. _His_ towels. Every part of him would be covered by something that was undeniably him. That was almost sweeter.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri waved nonchalantly. It was no longer weird for Otabek to be in his apartment and using his shower, or his bed, or any of his things. Three years of friendship had crossed over any boundaries that might have existed.

Otabek smiled thankfully, even if he knew Yuri would say yes. “We can watch a movie after I’m finished,” he suggested.

Yuri nodded. That sounded like a good idea. He retreated to his room with his friend following behind him. The bathroom was connected to his room and Yuri planned on laying down while Otabek was washing himself. They’d probably even stay in his bed when they were watching a movie. It would be nice to relax his muscles after a long day of skating and trying to one up each other. He was older now and he didn’t have the stamina he once had. He hated to admit it, but years of skating had worn him down.

The blond flopped onto his bed, the mattress sagging beneath him. He buried his face in his duvet and took a long inhale. All he could smell was detergent and the faint odor of his own skin. This was why he liked having Otabek in his bed. When he left, his scent lingered in the days before Yuri had to inevitably wash his sheets again. There was something comforting and intoxicating about the smell of the alpha that made Yuri sleep soundly.

He heard a small laugh come from his companion’s chest. Yuri knew he probably looked ridiculous sprawled out on his bed with his face pressed into the mattress. He would never tell Otabek that every time he laid down he would try to see if he could find the faintest remnants of his best friend’s scent. That was far too embarrassing. It was something he’d just have to keep to himself.

He heard the bathroom door close and rolled over onto his back. The young skater listened as the water started running. He closed his eyes, listening to the rushing droplets as they inevitably pelted Otabek’s back. Yuri inhaled, the smell of his soap permeating the walls. His senses had been heightened all day and he didn’t know why. Every time Otabek came close to him, Yuri felt like he was drowning in the high of the strongest drugs. Sitting next to him and watching a movie had the possibility to send him into sensory overload.

At 18, Yuri had yet to present. He was waiting for it to happen but it was almost the end of the year and still nothing. He hoped every day that he would present as an alpha or a beta, just to make his life easier. He knew that people like that asshole Victor were trying to take bets on what it would be. Any day now, is what everyone said. Yuri was starting to think that maybe he was broken.

Otabek had presented not long after they became friends three years before in Barcelona. He was an alpha through and through and no one was surprised when he presented as one. Yuri instantly found Otabek’s alpha pheromones addictive. Ever since then, he thrived on the smell. Maybe when Yuri presented as an alpha he would stop getting dizzy every time his best friend came too close.

As the thoughts of his presentation rattled around in Yuri’s head, he heard the shower shut off. He opened his eyes, waiting patiently for Otabek to emerge from the bathroom. It wasn’t long before he came out, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Rivulets of water cascaded down his neck from where his hair was still wet. They crept down his back until disappearing underneath the towel. Yuri watched each one with rapt attention.

“Much better,” Otabek mumbled, opening the bottom drawer of Yuri’s dresser. It was where he had a few changes of clothes left. They were there just in case something like this happened. Yuri didn’t mind. In fact, he had been the one to free it up for him. Having Otabek’s clothes there somehow made Yuri more comfortable and feel almost safe.

He pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and Yuri watched closely as he let the towel fall. Yuri’s breath caught in his throat as he got a brief glimpse of his friend’s perfectly sculpted ass. He was gorgeous, he couldn’t deny it. Everything about Otabek was soft edges and tan skin. It was like a never-ending supply of rich, creamy caramel. So beautiful and seductive he could almost taste it.

Yuri forced himself to avert his eyes, grabbing his laptop from his bedside table. It was a good distraction from getting too caught up in the sight of his friend. He opened his computer up and then pulled up Netflix. He rested the computer on his knees while waiting for Otabek to join him. When he was fully dressed, he dropped onto the bed and crawled up beside Yuri.

The movie started and Otabek was quick to wrap his arm around Yuri’s shoulders. It was comforting for the younger male to have him so close. Some people might even say their friendship was too close. He never saw it that way. They were just good friends, nothing else. Once Yuri turned out to be the alpha he was, it would finally put those suspicions to rest.

Yuri pulled his long hair over one shoulder so he could rest his head comfortably on Otabek’s chest. He instantly caught the unmistakable smell of him. His soap was lingering, but there was still something that was Otabek. It was like fresh coffee and worn leather. Yuri used to hate coffee until he met Otabek. Now he would brew it in the morning just so he could get the closest equivalent of his friend’s pheromones. He would hold the cup to his nose and if he closed his eyes, he could see him standing there, decked in the leather jacket Yuri adored.

Their legs twined together, balancing the laptop precariously on them. Otabek’s hand moved to cradled Yuri’s protruding hipbone, still sharp even though he had gained more weight and muscle tone in the past years. He felt so small and protected under the alpha’s touch. Even at 18, with Otabek’s hands holding him so delicately, he felt like he was 15 again. He was still as captivated by him as he had been as a teenager.

Yuri’s eyelids were drooping by the time the movie came to an end, the exercise they’d done finally getting to him. As the credits rolled, Otabek shifted and Yuri blinked to wake himself up. He rubbed his eyes. He tried not to look too disappointed when Otabek removed his arm and stood from the bed.

“I need to get home,” Otabek announced. Yuri stood up as well and they walked towards the door together.

They said their goodbyes and Otabek left too quickly for Yuri’s liking. He stared at the door for a few moments before something caught his eye on the coat hook. It was knitted and green. Otabek’s scarf. Yuri reached out and took it from the hook. He knew if he moved fast enough he could probably get it to him before he left. But as he looked at the door and then the scarf, Yuri felt glued to his spot. They would hang out together soon. He could give it to him then.

With the scarf gripped tight in his hand, Yuri retreated to his bedroom. He stepped inside and paused, the scarf feeling heavy in his hand. Despite everything his brain was telling him, Yuri lifted the scarf to his nose and inhaled. As he smelled the raw scent of him, Yuri felt his thighs tremble and his belly tighten. The smell continued to enter his nostrils, making his body physically shake at the strength of it. It took a few moments before Yuri realized what was happening. His inner thighs were sticking together, his underwear completely soaked through. He was wet.

Was this it? It couldn’t be. There was no way Yuri Plisetsky was presenting as an omega while shamelessly sniffing his best friends scarf. It was impossible. He was supposed to be an alpha. He was supposed to be like Otabek and Victor. Strong and dominant. He didn’t want to be a shaking mess who became instantly submissive when he went into heat or was around an alpha. Being an omega might as well be a death sentence for him.

His thighs continued to shake and he threw the scarf onto the floor, trying to get it as far away from him as possible. Maybe that would stop everything he was feeling. Even with it far away, his head swam, intoxicated with the scent. Another rush of slick wept from his hole. He pressed his legs together, trying both to get it to stop and get some relief. A moan escaped from his lips at the pressure his thighs gave him. No matter how hard he tried to imagine something other than Otabek, he couldn’t get his body to stop aching. He felt so hot that he might as well be on fire. Sweat was beginning to soak through his shirt and stick his long hair to his forehead. He grabbed his previously discarded ponytail holder and gathered it into a bun. The cool air of his apartment hit the sweat sticking to his neck. It offered a moment of relief until the heat flashed through him again, practically seeping from his pores.

He was in heat. There was no way around it anymore. He was having his first heat and it was brought on by the scent of Otabek. He had to do something or else he would melt. Relief was the only thing on his mind. He collapsed onto his bed, tugging his sweat stained clothes off and throwing them on the floor.

The air on his skin made him shiver, chilling the slick that was still stuck to his inner thighs. He raised his knees up, displaying his hole to anyone would may walk into the room. He didn’t care if someone did walk in. His mind was too numb and clouded with the strength of his heat. His heat. The words made him sick to his stomach, only supplementing the burn that radiated in his gut. If this was what heat was like, he would go on suppressants immediately after.

The blond tried to consider what he should do. He didn’t want to go anywhere near his entrance. He looked down at his cock, hard and straining against his stomach. He hadn’t realized he was hard until that moment. He was too focused on the arousal leaking from inside him. He wrapped a lithe hand around his member, stroking it in a practiced upward motion.

He stroked himself with abandon, his sweat offering enough give so his wrist didn’t chaff. Precum leaked from the tip as he rubbed behind the head. He was so sensitive that his balls ached with a need for release. It took only a few more strokes before he was spilling onto his stomach. He sighed in relief, some of the pressure finally taken off.

The feeling didn’t last for long and the burn returned almost immediately. Yuri groaned. He knew he should expect it. He was in heat. Getting off once wouldn’t instantly make it go away. His hand drifted back to his length. It felt like no matter how much he jerked himself, nothing would relieve the tension that rocked his body. He wanted something else. He _needed_ something to make it better.

His fingers drifted lower and lower. He teased his balls and rolled them between his fingers. It felt nice, but it wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough. His fingers continued to move, teasing the sensitive skin of his perineum. He had done that before and it had helped him along. He’d never ventured anywhere lower where his body was now begging to be touched. He was too scared to do anything like that. Maybe it was his persistence that he would be an alpha that deterred him. Alpha’s didn’t have to worry about that.

He rubbed an experimental finger over his puckered hole, shiny with arousal and soft to his touch. It felt so nice that his whole body shook. He never knew he could be so sensitive to just a small touch. He couldn’t get enough of it. He bit down on his bottom lip as he continued to rub over his quivering entrance. His cock twitched while he teased himself.

Yuri sighed and dipped his finger inside of himself. The breach made him gasp and his back arch. Every nerve ending in his body ignited in a flurry of electricity. He felt like a lightning rod in the middle of a storm. The more he explored the warmth of his own hole, the more shocks lit up his body. He was getting close again. His toes curled.

While continuing to touch himself, his senses honed in on one thing: a smell. The scarf on the floor caught his attention. Everything around him was Otabek. His smell covered the bed where they had been laying together. It wasn’t strong enough. It wasn’t as strong as the scarf that laid on the floor beside the bed.

He didn’t let himself think and instead the skater reached across the bed and picked it up. He held it to his nose, breathing in everything that was Otabek. The smell combined with the feelings of finally exploring his entrance was what finally led Yuri to release again, his cock untouched. Wetness gushed around his fingers, coating them in his sweet nectar. He bit down hard on his lip. His free hand balled Otabek’s scarf tight. The smell overwhelmed him and made his orgasm last longer than any he’d had before. If a climax could feel like that, maybe there was at least one upside to being an omega.

His release finally did end and he was left a mess on his bed. He hadn’t realized that his cheeks were stained with tears from how good it had felt. He tried not to think of how it was his best friend’s pheromones that had gotten him off. That couldn’t be. It wasn’t because it was Otabek; it was because he was an alpha. That had to be it.

The telltale sign of another round of mind-numbing arousal heated up his lower body. His chest was bright red, speckled with the deep blush that painted his hot skin. His heat wasn’t over. He knew that. His breaths continued to be labored and his skin crawled with desire. Even as that fact stayed in the back of his mind, Yuri was consumed. Consumed with the scarf that remained tight in his fist. If this was what he needed to get through his heats, maybe he’d never give it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were requesting a second chapter so I wrote this up. This is where things get really smutty!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

Yuri flicked his thumb up against his phone screen, scrolling through all the unanswered texts Otabek had sent him. He had been actively avoiding his friend since his heat came. He didn’t want Otabek around him, seeing him as a broken, sobbing mess who couldn’t go five minutes without becoming so aroused he was incapacitated. It was humiliating for the young skater to admit that he had officially presented as an omega. Any dreams of being an alpha who could rule the rink like the rest of them were over. Instead he would be a slave to his body and his desires for the rest of his life. Nothing could be more disappointing.

Not only was he owned by his heat for the days it raged on, he was also held captive by his best friend’s scent. Yes, Otabek’s scarf was what got him through the worst of it. He could hold the soft fabric of it to his nose and feel the relief he ached for. It got him off every time he was struggling with the need for release. He tried to go on without it, but it was like a safety net for him. Whenever the flames of painful arousal started to lick at the edges of his composure, he could use the smell of the Kazakh skater to ground himself. And when he needed something to ebb the pain, one long inhale and he was a blubbering mess, tumbling off the edge. He instantly felt ashamed afterwards, trying to imagine what Otabek would think if he saw him like that.

That was the second reason he had been evading all texts and Snapchats Otabek had been sending him. For someone who claimed to hate social media and technology, he sent a lot of texts when Yuri wasn’t answering him. Maybe he had gotten so used to it, seeing as Yuri was the one who initiated them most of the time. It was incredibly hard for the blond skater not to text him after all. He had to lock his phone up when he was working through a long period of heat to make sure he didn’t text his best friend anything stupid. It was harder than it sounded, especially when he was in the throes of desire that tugged him towards giving in and using his fellow skater as his salvation.

He told himself over and over that it was just because Otabek was an alpha. He was an alpha he spent time with and his biology was craving someone like him to make him his. It had nothing to do with Otabek as a person or their relationship. At least that’s what he’d tell himself any time his thoughts would betray him and start thinking of having Otabek’s knot. Any knot would do. It didn’t have to be the guy who just happened to be on his mind constantly. Who his body appeared to have the strongest reaction to.

Thankfully, his heat was coming to an end. The periods of arousal were becoming scattered and further apart. It was only a few times a day when he’d have to disappear into his bedroom and touch himself until he released. He was getting better and faster at it. He’d moved passed his insecurity when it came to fingering himself. It was the only thing that really got him off like he wanted. It was like he was reaching inside himself, trying to drag something out that would give him the relief he craved. He tried so hard and sometimes it felt like it was working. However, the attempts had so far all been futile and ended with him being more frustrated only a short time later. Nothing could reach the spot deep within him that ached to be touched. He didn’t think he could really do that himself. If he wanted it over quickly, he’d have to find someone to do it for him. That didn’t look like it would be happening anytime soon.

Yuri reread the texts he’d been receiving. Most of them were asking where he was and why he wasn’t texting him back. It had been 3 days since they’d seen each other or even talked. They hadn’t gone that long without talking for years. Even when they weren’t in the same country, they were still texting almost all the time. Now that Otabek was in Russia, it was easier than ever for them to communicate. Yuri couldn’t use any of his old excuses for not talking to him this time.

Otabek was obviously worried about him, which made the omega’s heart swell. He was coming across maybe even more worried than he normally did. Yuri chalked it up to him not messaging him back. He had never seen his friend as concerned as he was through his texts. Did he know that was something was wrong? Even if he did, Yuri predicted he wouldn’t know exactly what was creating the distance. That would just be humiliating.

The young skater opened his Snapchat to see the most recent image in Otabek’s story. He was holding up the tiger stuffed animal he had won for Yuri months before. Yuri left it at his apartment for the nights when he stayed over there. He couldn’t help but giggle under his breath at the sight. For someone who was practiced in being stoic and watchful, Otabek knew how to look like an adorable dork when he wanted to be. It was usually whenever it involved Yuri, which he found flattering. If he could bring that smile out of him, maybe Yuri was at least a little special.

He was in the midst of replaying the picture when a loud knock came on his door. He jumped, tossing his phone across the couch. Sure, people knew where his apartment was, but no one visited him. At least not without giving him some prior warning. The only person he trusted to just stop by was…

“Who is it?” Yuri yelled, his voice cracking slightly. He knew it was going to be Otabek before he received an answer.

“It’s me,” the older skater’s low voice came from behind the door. Yuri pushed his hair from his eyes, tucking it behind his ears. He looked like a complete mess and there was no saving his appearance. At least not before Otabek pounded the door down.

He cleared his throat and walked to the door. He sighed, knowing he had no other option than to open it up. His friend would shove his way in even if he didn’t open the door. The easier way, the one that would save him from having to buy a new door, would be to let him in. So that’s what he did, turning the handle and allowing it to swing open.

“Come in,” he said, the regular icy coldness of Yuri’s voice still there. He’d softened around Otabek, but he needed to put his façade back up. It was the way he would keep from being noticed. From becoming too vulnerable like he had been in the last few days. His openness with Otabek could only go so far.

“It’s good to see you’re alive,” Otabek said, taking his jacket off and hanging it up. Yuri’s watched closely, his eyes following the jacket as it was placed on the same hook that his scarf had been on. The scarf.

The moment Otabek closed the door, all Yuri could smell was him. The scent of having him right there was so much better than what a scarf could offer. It was more powerful than Yuri had ever smelled. Ever since his presentation, his senses had become stronger. It was why he didn’t leave the apartment. He knew one whiff of an alpha and he’d be undone. Having one so close to him was proving just as difficult as he had imagined.

He turned his head, his hair flying over his shoulder so he could get a good look at Otabek. “Sorry,” he shrugged in a tone that even hurt him to use around the older skater. He only used that tone around his competition. People whose heads he was trying to get in to. He didn’t have to act that way around Otabek anymore. It had been so long since he had.

“You scared me, Yura,” Otabek said, stepping closer to him. Yuri went to take a step back but he was stopped. Frozen in place. Before he could back away too far, he felt Otabek’s arms circling around him. His strong arms cradled him in a familiar hold. It was the touch he’d been yearning for since his heat began. He felt like he was being dipped in dry ice when those arms held him so close. It hurt, but it burned in a different way than his heat had. It was fresh air, a moment of cold in hours consumed by overwhelming heat. It was a good feeling even if it was just as painful.

“I’ve been-” Yuri began, but was instantly cut off when he felt Otabek stiffen around him. He became like a statue, his arms still firm but now rigid.

“Yura,” his voice came out in a shallow whisper. He pulled back so his dark eyes could meet Yuri’s shining green orbs. “Yura, why didn’t you tell me? You should have told me.”

It didn’t take long for Yuri to put the pieces together. His heat might be waning, but the smell would still be all over his body. And now that he had presented, his omega pheromones were distinct. He no longer smelled like a blank slate. He was something. He wanted to know what Otabek thought he smelled like. Did he think he was as divine as Yuri found him?

“I’m embarrassed,” Yuri answered, his honesty surprising even himself. He didn’t spread his feelings around. He was getting better at opening up, though it was still an uphill battle.

Otabek buried his face in Yuri’s neck and it was the blond’s turn to lock up. He felt his hot breath and a sharp inhale that said he was taking in his newfound scent. Not only that, it would be easy for him to tell that he was still in heat. A long, deep sigh came from the older man, his breath heating up Yuri’s neck. He was so close to him and their different aromas were clouding the room. It was a storm culminating into a tornado of smells.

“You presented,” Otabek whispered, removing his face from the crook of Yuri’s neck. “I wanted to be with you when you presented. We talked about it all the time. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yuri looked down, his cheeks dusty pink with the blush he couldn’t hold back any longer. He knew Otabek cared, but not as much as he seemed to be. The way his hands remained on him said that he wanted to be as gentle as possible. He knew that right now Yuri needed something gentle.

“I was scared, Beka,” Yuri admitted. Otabek could tell that he was in heat. He was at his most vulnerable he’d ever be. He had to trust him. He had no other option.

“Why? Because you’re an omega?” Otabek asked in the same tone one would use when talking about the weather. It took every part of Yuri’s body not to smack him on the head. How did he not see that this was a huge deal for him?

“Don’t say it like that. We had plans! I was supposed to be an alpha like you!” he insisted, pulling away from Otabek’s hug. He knew he must look like a petulant child. The child Otabek met those years ago.

Otabek laughed and took Yuri’s hand in his. “It’s not a big deal, Yura. You’re an omega? So what?”

Yuri ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. He pulled is hand away and started pacing around the room. How could Otabek not see this as a big deal? He would never be the same anymore. He wasn’t going to be in control of himself ever again. His body would be in charge of all his actions until he found a mate and settled down. Until he was marked and bred.

“How can you say it’s not a big deal? My life is over, Beka,” he said, plopping down on the couch and slouching his shoulders. He heard Otabek sigh and then sit down beside him.

“Being an omega isn’t going to change anything. You can go on suppressants and no one is going to notice,” the skater said in the tone he always got when he was trying to comfort Yuri. For someone who was so focused on being strong, he had a soft side. Maybe it was the soft spot he had for the younger male.

Yuri looked up at him, his hair hanging in his face like it would when he was younger. “I hate feeling helpless. I’ve never been like this before. I’ve always had control.”

Yuri waited for some sort of response and instead received Otabek’s arm slinging around his shoulders. He looked over at him, green eyes shimmering with tears that he didn’t want to shed. Feeling helpless and lost was something Yuri hadn’t experienced since he was young. He had vowed he would never let himself be broken. His body was betraying himself of what he’d practiced for so long.

“Yura, you are not helpless,” Otabek whispered, leaning in closer to him. Yuri got a strong rush of that unmistakable scent. The one he had been pleasuring himself to almost non-stop for days. As it filled his nose, the telltale tremble of his inner thighs came.

He released a loud whimper and clamped his legs together. “Beka, you have to go. Please! I can’t…”

It didn’t take more than half a second for realization to hit Otabek. He could obviously smell the arousal that hit Yuri like a truck. It was why he despised his heat. It came at random times with no control. He was trying to have a delicate conversation with his friend and now he was reduced to this. All because he got too close to the alpha.

“Yurochka…” Otabek breathed. There was something animalistic about the way he responded. His breaths were deeper as he inhaled the dull tang of Yuri’s scent. With any other alpha, Yuri would have feared being jumped. It was hard for an alpha to resist his urges when he was around an omega in heat. He had no idea how Otabek had found the restraint.

“It won’t stop!” Yuri whined, tightening his thighs once more. He reached forward and grabbed Otabek’s knee, using it to anchor himself onto the couch. “I’ve tried everything and it won’t go away. How can I make it go away?”

“It will go away eventually,” Otabek answered, his voice shaky. He sounded like he was trying his best not to breathe in through his nose.

The younger skater hopped up from the couch, clenching his fists. “You have to do something to help me, Beka! Please…” he pleaded.

“What do you want me to do?” the older male said, standing from the couch as well. He reached forwards and grabbed Yuri’s upper arms to keep him from moving around too much. Yuri was still squirming, his knees and thighs pressed firmly together.

“I don’t know,” Yuri whispered, his bottom lip quivering. He was going to have a breakdown if the pain didn’t go away.

Otabek chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes drifting over Yuri’s body. It was the closest he had looked at him in so long. At least that Yuri seen. He looked him up and down with his serious dark, almond eyes. It was like he was considering him again. He was seeing him again and doing an inventory of what he looked like now. He was practically ripping Yuri’s clothes off with his eyes.

“I can take you,” he whispered so low Yuri didn’t know if he heard him properly.

“What?”

Otabek sighed. “I can take you. Knot you. And then after you can go on suppressants and we never have to talk about it ever again.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. Was he really suggesting that? Yeah, they had always danced around each other and anything related to a non-platonic relationship. It was obvious that Yuri was attracted to him. The scarf and his need to have it in his hand when he got himself off proved that. But did Otabek feel the same way? Probably not. Maybe he was just suggesting it to help him, not because he felt anything like that towards him.

“Are you being serious? You want to knot me?” Yuri exclaimed.

“I just don’t want you to be in pain anymore,” Otabek whispered. “That’s all I want.”

Yuri stepped forward, almost tripping over himself as he did so. He stood chest to chest with his best friend. If he was really doing this, he knew there was no way they could just go back to being friends. Not after being touched so intimately by him. His first knot was not just something he could get over. It had to be special. But he also knew that if anyone would make it special for him, it would be Otabek.

“Okay,” the blond whispered, his voice breaking on the end.

Otabek nodded and reached up, cupping Yuri’s cheeks. He pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and tender, much sweeter than anything Yuri may have anticipated. He kissed back with all he had, the lush, pillowy feeling of his friend’s lips enveloping his. The younger skater twined his fingers in Otabek’s hair as they kissed. Otabek tasted just as he imagined. Like warm coffee with a hint of caramel. He could finally taste the lips he’d be staring at for years.

Otabek pulled away. “Let’s go to your room, alright?” he whispered.

They moved to Yuri’s room, the younger of the two’s lips aching to have his friend’s on his again. Heat continued to creep up his body, stifling him and burning up his skin. He pulled his shirt off the moment they reached his room. The fewer clothes he had on, the better. He didn’t want to feel anything by Otabek’s solid figure on him.

He wasn’t disappointed. The Kazakh man wrapped his arms around Yuri’s thin torso. He pulled him in until they were chest to chest. He buried his face in Yuri’s collarbone, taking a deep breath in. Yuri’s fingers traveled to the hem of Otabek’s shirt. He pulled it off with ease and then pressed their hot skin together again.

“Yurochka, you smell so fucking good,” he whispered, his voice breaking from its typical firmness. His lips kissed over Yuri’s muscular pectorals. He moaned as he moved his lips over him. He didn’t use his tongue, but Yuri could tell that he was tasting him. The way he groaned against his skin made that obvious. It sent shivers all throughout Yuri’s body, leaving goosebumps all over his skin.

Yuri raked his finger nails up Otabek’s toned back. It was as strong as he thought it would be. His skin was hotter than even his own, a trait of being an alpha. The planes of his back were firm, his skin soft. He was built like a God after the years he’d spent skating. If he wasn’t so desperate, he would have taken time to drink him in. He didn’t have time with his heat in the front of his mind.

“Beka, please,” Yuri whimpered. He knew his companion got the message. They had time to really look at each other after this was over. What Yuri needed was his knot so his heat would finally end. He would finally be able to think again.

“I have you,” Otabek affirmed.

He delicately laid Yuri down on his bed, the firm mattress creaking under their combined weight. The days prior to this, the blond skater was so desperate for nothing to touch him. Now, all he wanted was to feel the weight of the other male on top of him. He wanted to keep the alpha on every part off him. Get covered in his scent until it was all he could smell for days. He wanted everyone to know that even if he was an omega, there was an alpha interested in him. Even if it wasn’t true, it would make his life much easier.

Their lips came together in another passionate kiss. This one was messier with their tongues meeting in the middle. Otabek’s hands travelled everywhere over Yuri’s body. His touches left trails of relief on his scalding hot skin. They were like dragging an ice cube all over his skin. It was everything he wanted from an alpha. His touches might be able to cure his ailment.

Those large hands continued further down and quickly shed Yuri of his pants and underwear. He grabbed at Yuri’s thighs, spreading them open. He saw the slick that was pouring out of the omega’s entrance. An audible gasp left his lips at what Yuri assumed was both the sight and the smell of him. It was the purest form of his scent. The closest anyone would get to actually sensing him.

“You’re so…” Otabek started, but cut himself off. Yuri could hear the word “beautiful” behind his words. He didn’t need to say it for him to know.

Yuri reached up, his hands traveling over Otabek’s exposed chest. “I want to see you. Feel you,” he whispered, needy and wanton.

Otabek nodded and undid his own pants. He pushed them down and then his boxers. He revealed his cock, hard and heavy between his legs. Yuri had seen him naked before, but not like this. Seeing him so aroused and waiting left Yuri’s hole trembling. Then the raw scent of the alpha hit him and he was drunk on it. His own personal stash. He didn’t think any sort of substance could make him feel as hooked at the aroma exuding from the alpha kneeling before him.

Yuri reached forward, wrapping his small fist around Otabek’s member. He pumped him in his hand, judging the weight of him and how he’d feel inside him. Otabek moaned deep in his chest, a beautiful moan that made Yuri’s smaller cock twitch and entrance leak another rush of slick. He wanted him inside him. He wanted his knot inside of him now.

“Please Otabek,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb over the head of his friend’s member. “Please get inside of me. I’m ready.”

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Otabek demanded, grabbing a hold of both Yuri’s legs. Yuri nodded furiously, though he knew it wouldn’t hurt bad with how wet and open he was.

His legs were pushed back next to his head, folding him in half. He was still small and easy to contort. His hole clenched and unclenched as the cold air pulsed against him. He was ready and willing for Otabek to just get inside of him. He moved his ass up towards him, trying to egg him on.

Otabek was incredibly gentle as he pushed the head of his member inside of Yuri. Despite knowing how ready Yuri was for him, he wanted to take his time with him. He pushed in slow, the boy beneath him’s soft, wet cavern welcoming him in with each inch. His length plunged in until he was fully seated within him. He was so tight and even with Yuri’s words, his face still looked screwed up in a look that hinted pain.

It did hurt for Yuri to have him inside him. He had only had his fingers inside his hole before. Something so big was something he had to be prepared for. He took deep breaths, waiting for him to just start moving. Movements would make it better. He shook his hips. He hoped that Otabek would get the hint.

He did and the older skater began moving. His thrusts were shallow at first and then grew deeper as Yuri opened up for him. Yuri spread his legs further to give him more room. The incredible sensation of having something so deep inside him finally gave him the relief he needed. He was reaching the place inside him that was begging to be touched. He was pulling it out of him, fucking the heat out of him. It was what his body had been telling him to get. Get an alpha inside of him and he would be through it.

“Oh God,” the young blond moaned, his cheek pressing against the bedspread. The pheromones in the air made it hard to breathe in all the right ways. All of his senses were overloaded with everything that was Otabek. Alpha, his brain screamed.

My alpha.

That thought made his chest tighten and his eyes met the ones looking down at him. A sheen of sweat covered Otabek’s forehead as he used all the force he had to fuck Yuri’s open body. It was his alpha. Those beautiful eyes and his soft skin. Everything that made Otabek was his. He told himself it was the heat talking. It wasn’t that he wanted Otabek to be his alpha. That would be crazy. They were just friends.

“I’m going to…knot you,” Otabek breathed, panting and gripping onto Yuri’s calf so tight his knuckles were white. He pounded his sweet hole as his knot began to swell at the base of his member.

Yuri felt the knot pressing against his swollen, stretch rim and gasped. Feeling its hard bulb pass his sensitive muscles was what sent him over the edge. He came hard between their bodies, coating both their stomach with his sticky release. A rush of liquid drenched Otabek’s knot when it finally passed and sheathed itself deep inside him.

The blond panted, relief flooding his body as well as Otabek’s own warm release. He felt the long ropes of his cum painting his walls, touching him in places he’d never been touched. He reached out for the alpha, grasping at his sweat soaked skin. They would remain knotted like this for a long time. Yuri wasn’t upset because of it. He was relieved.

“Alpha,” he breathed, his voice softer than anything Yuri had said before.

“Yurochka,” Otabek returned in the same soft voice. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Yuri’s lips. This one was soft and lazy, both of their relief evident in the way their kisses changed.

Otabek collapsed on top of Yuri, his weight shifting so he didn’t hurt Yuri. He kissed all over the younger man’s face, covering his cheeks and nose. Yuri smiled, a real smile that he only gave to people he thought deserved it. One made only for Otabek.

“My alpha…” he whispered again. He heard the breath catch in Otabek’s throat. The dark features softened into a smile and he pushed Yuri’s hair from his face. He kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. He gave it one strong squeeze.

“My omega.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was supposed to be the end, but I decided to add another one after some requests. This is really short compared to the other chapters. I felt it was necessary though. 
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

Yuri’s hands ached from how hard he was gripping the sheets beneath him. Sweat clung to his skin and a deep blush painted his skin scarlet. Bright green eyes locked on Otabek, who was currently kissing over the pillows of his inner thighs. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, possibly the most erotic thing he’d seen. And the feeling of those soft lips on his tender skin made every hair on his body stand up.

It had been months since they first started this. What was supposed to be one night together, satisfying a biological need, turned into weeks of sticky bodies and damp sheets. He hadn’t felt so wrapped up with another person in his life. When they were together, it was like he was home. He had finally found someone that he had become one with. It was scary and miraculous all at once and most of the time, Yuri convinced himself he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve someone as attentive and loving as Otabek.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Otabek asked, kneeling up. He kissed the inside of Yuri’s knee, waiting for his response.

After all these months, Yuri decided that he wanted to make it official. He wanted to be mated with him. He wanted that mark on his body that he could show everyone that this amazing man was his. If he had the dark lines of a telltale scar, he could convince himself that he really did deserve this. Otabek wanted him to be his just as much as Yuri did.

“Please Beka. You don’t need to keep asking,” Yuri said, unable to hide his impatience. Otabek had been asking all night if this was what he really wanted. It wasn’t hesitance that motivated Otabek’s words; it was genuine concern that Yuri would eventually regret this.

Otabek nodded and crawled back up Yuri’s body. He brought their lips together in a kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck, threading his fingers through the short strands of hair at the base of the older male’s neck. He wrapped his leg around his lover’s calf. He felt his strong muscles beneath his own. It reminded him of just how strong Otabek was. His own strong alpha.

Their lips collided and moved together in practiced synchronicity. Months of learning each other’s bodies had allowed these small moments of intimacy to become elegant and euphoric. Yuri never knew that kissing could turn him on so much. Just feeling Otabek’s lips on his made his stomach ache with that familiar want. It ignited him with the need to feel his touch.

Otabek lifted on hand from where it had been holding Yuri’s legs up. He cradled Yuri’s cheek. “Where do you want it?” he inquired, his tone serious. Even in situations like this, Otabek couldn’t let his serious and stoic side go.

Yuri had considered this for days. Where did he want his mark to be? His instincts told him he wanted it on his neck like everyone else. It would be on full display for everyone to see when it was there. That would be both a blessing and a curse. People would know who he belonged to if it was there, but it would also become a huge distraction, especially when he was skating. He didn’t want people to be honed in on that instead of his talent on the ice. The second his mark became visible, the more respect people would lose for him.

“My shoulder,” he decided confidently. It would be there for people to see when it was exposed, but his costumes would be able to cover it. It was the perfect in between.

Otabek nodded, his hand drifting back down to Yuri’s legs. He lifted them up again, pushing his knees against his chest. It was exposing his entrance to him, swollen and red. He was so turned on and waiting for Otabek. The entire ordeal of being marked and mated aroused him like never before. He could feel his hole fluttering against the air. He wanted Otabek inside of him so bad that he couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his hips up towards him.

“Do you want me inside you when I mark you?” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s ear. The younger skater gasped at his words. He nodded frantically.

Otabek aligned his member with Yuri’s hole, the head sinking in slowly at first. He rubbed his hand over Yuri’s thigh as he slowly sheathed himself inside him. It was getting easier for Yuri to take him now, especially when he was as wet as he was then. There was still a burn that characterized his lover’s cock burying itself inside him. It was a good burn now. It was undeniably Otabek.

“Oh… _baby_ ,” Yuri moaned. His toes curled and his tight hole tightened around Otabek’s length.

Otabek was careful at first, like he always was. He moved inside the younger male with slow, deliberate thrusts. He would go all the way in and then pull halfway out before rejoining their hips once more. It dragged against Yuri’s tight walls, rubbing against his prostate and leaving goosebumps all over his body.

The blond dug his nails into Otabek’s back, crescent moon shapes dotting the Kazakh’s back. He held on tight when Otabek sped up. The headboard slammed against the wall, surely making enough noise for Yuri’s neighbors to hear. He didn’t care though. Otabek inside him was all he could focus on.

Otabek moaned and buried his face in Yuri’s neck. He was so close to where he planned on marking him. Yuri braced himself for the impact of his teeth but it didn’t come. The anticipation was killing him. He didn’t know when it was coming. He knew it would hurt to feel his sharp teeth pierce his delicate, pale skin. The pain was supposed to be one of the worst someone could experience. There was a huge pay off, but it would definitely hurt for a while.

The older skater wrapped his arms around Yuri’s back and used his strength to flip them over. Yuri made a loud noise as he was rolled over. The new position hit his sweet spot even more dead on than it already had. He whimpered, his palms going flat against Otabek’s muscular chest.

Otabek sat up and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s back, pulling him close to his chest. Yuri’s own arms circled Otabek’s neck. He wanted to get as close to his future mate as possible. Their chests were flushed together, their sweat soaked skin sticking together. Yuri was also certain he could feel the strong pulse of Otabek’s heartbeat against him. Maybe Otabek could feel his too.

Yuri bounced on the alpha’s member while Otabek pistoned his hips up to meet his. The Russian male gasped and held on tight. He wasn’t going to last much longer, especially in this position. He moaned and whimpered, the signs of his orgasm more apparent. He knew by this point Otabek knew that sound. His thrusts up became stronger, sliding into him as far as he could. Tears brimmed Yuri’s lids, something that happened to him every time he felt close to releasing. The pleasure was so strong it never ceased to bring tears to his eyes.

“Beka…Beka! Right there!” Yuri screamed out.

As he was sent over the edge, he was hit by the strongest pain he’d ever felt shooting through his shoulder. It was so sharp and painful that his vision went blurry. He thought he might actually pass out from the combination of his orgasm and the strength of Otabek’s bite. His head fell back and his mouth dropped open in a large ‘O’. He was too wrapped up in the whirlwind of sensations that he didn’t even notice at Otabek’s knot breached him. It was nothing compared to how being marked felt.

They were tied together as Otabek came inside of him like he had so many times before. Being filled up like that still made him warm all over. He never felt closer to Otabek than when they were knotted together. And now that they were officially mated, it was even stronger. His chest flooded with warmth, knocking the wind out of him.

Blood trickled down Yuri’s chest in long streams. He looked over at the mark, bloody and deep purple. It would be there forever. It was the newest part of his body and Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. It was Otabek’s bite. He was the one in possession of Otabek’s mark. No one else would ever know what this felt like.

“I love you, Yurochka,” Otabek whispered, peppering light kissed around the mark he’d left.

Yuri’s eyes widened and he made a small whine that he couldn’t control. “I love you too, Beka.”

It would be a while before they would be able to separate. Otabek continued to kiss over Yuri’s chest while one of his hands moved down to cradle Yuri’s lower belly. He kept his hand there, rubbing soft circles into the gentle give of his skin. Yuri held onto him tight, smiling and sighing at the idea that he officially had a mate. Otabek was his and no one could take that away from him. No, they would have to pry him out his dead hands. Even if he was the one who would forever carry that mating mark, Otabek was just as much his. His friend. His love. His alpha.


End file.
